


50 Shades of Greg

by Hydoricmadness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But it's basically smut, M/M, Or with a minimal plot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, mentioned johnlock, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydoricmadness/pseuds/Hydoricmadness
Summary: I just wanted to make a pun. That's all, honestly. This has no plot that joins them. They're just 50 smut-related fics. I just felt it necessary.





	50 Shades of Greg

Chapter 1- The Law Student

Greg was really bored. He was in his first day off, and he was spending the rest of his vacation in the southern France, with Mycroft, in a sort of “romantic escapade”, as he’d put it. But today, Mycroft was still at work, and he couldn't do literally anything. It was four in the afternoon, so going outside would have meant a new case for Sherlock; the best thing to watch was the same episode of CSI of yesterday; and he couldn't visit or be visited by anyone, as everyone was on vacations or working.

Groaning, he got up of the sofa. He might as well get his suitcase prepared. Mycroft, as late as he came, would have it done in 5 minutes, so maybe he could lure him into using the bed for other purposes apart from sleeping. He entered their room, and started getting things out of his wardrobe, until he tried to find that really comfortable blue shirt, and didn't find it. That was weird. He had made the laundry, and could swear that he had hanged that shirt in his wardrobe. Maybe it was in Mycroft's dressing room. It had no reason to be there, though. Unless it had ended up there after last week's passionate sex, which Mycroft needed very much after having had to meet with Trump again. After that, Mycroft had been really cuddly, as every time he had sex after having been through a lot of stress. He turned around, crossed the room, and opened the door of the dressing room.

There were an awful lot of white shirts, ironed suits, and black leather shoes. For God's sake, this was going to be like those 'find the hidden object' books Sherlock had became addicted the first time he took care of Rosie. Sighing, he got down to work, looking at every place his shirt could be. Halfway through the search, he found something that looked like a black dress. Why would Mycroft possibly want one? It wasn't Anthea's; too long for her. He got it out, taking a better look. A toga. Like those of the judg... He had studied Law. Mycroft had studied Law _and_ had a toga. This was going to be interesting. Very, very interesting.

At 10 p.M. sharp, Greg heard the distinctive sound of Mycroft's keys opening the door. He smirked, and went on acting like he was dressing normally.

"May I kindly ask what are you wearing, Gregory?" asked Mycroft, visibly affected by the surprise of finding Greg on his hidden toga.

"This? Oh, nothing. Found it in our room. By the way, the book you recommended me is quite entertaining."

"Yes, I thought you'd like it." This was a game, Mycroft thought. And he wasn't going to lose. He'd seen lots of people in that. The fact that Gregory was obviously wearing nothing under that... Wait, he was wearing nothing. He turned around, and closed the door. Behind him, Greg smiled. He had noticed. And he was going to play hard to get? Daring.

"Now, as you know, Gregory, I have to prepare my suitcase, so, sadly, I can't do anything you prepared." Mycroft lied, as he had already prepared his suitcase, but wanted to see how willing Greg was to play this game. He started to walk towards their room, trying to appear as unaffected as possible.

"Not even me?" Mycroft stopped suddenly. After two seconds of shifting his weight from one leg to the other, he kept on walking."Well, that's sad, because I did prepare for you, you know?" Another two seconds of shifting weight. He was giving up. A little bit more of pressure and he'd fall into his trap.

"Well, maybe later, then."

"Maybe I'm not wearing this later. It's very hot in here, so I might want to get something cooler."

Mycroft knew it was a trap. He couldn't mind less. "Such as?"

"Nothing, for example. But then, you'd get to see me naked, and I don't think it would be fair. Unless you got naked too." Greg started to walk slowly, reaching to Mycroft, who looked really excited, but was doing a great effort covering it up.

He hugged him from the back, and whispered in his ear: "But you're the Law graduate here, after all. I'll let you reach a verdict." Mycroft was sure he was going to die soon. He felt Greg's shaft pressing against his lower back, and his hot breath on his ear. And suddenly, all of that sensations withdrew at once. Greg took a step back, enjoying the almost inaudible whine Mycroft let out. He was trying to control his breath, and obviously failing. Mycroft doubted for two more seconds, and then embraced Greg and started kissing him passionately.

Greg guided him towards their room, while getting rid of his suit jacket, which fell to the floor. He fell to the mattress on his back, with Mycroft over him. They went on kissing. Greg started to rock his hips against Mycroft's and started a trail of kisses, heading towards Mycroft's ear, and nibbling it when he reached his destiny. Mycroft let out a needy moan, burying his head in Greg's shoulder, kissing and biting.

"Myc, you know this will work better if we're undressed, no?" Greg looked at him with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you for the memo. I'll take note." Mycroft ducked his head, going down, while leaving soft kisses on the way. He fell with his knees on the floor and lifted the toga up, leaving it rolled around Greg's waist, right over his penis, and looked at him questioningly from that position.

"Like so?" He licked tentatively his penis. Greg groaned. Encouraged, Mycroft went on, trailing his tongue up and down Greg's penis, sucking his balls from time to time, and finally engulfing all of it with his mouth.

"Well." Greg said between groans. "Maybe it will be better if... Hnngh... If _both_ of us are naked." With that, Greg reached to Mycroft, and started kissing him, while opening the buttons of his shirt. The suspenders were long gone, falling to Mycroft's sides. Meanwhile, Mycroft let his trousers opened, and they soon fell, pooling around his ankles. He stepped or of them, while Greg pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Mycroft now stood in his underwear, while the toga had followed the laws of gravity, and had fallen back to his original position.

"Respecting to the verdict, you were right. You should be on the same state of undress as I am, and I don't see that happening right now."

"Well, it would be ironic that a policeman broke the law." Greg started to get his toga out, and Mycroft helped him. Once naked, they kissed again, until Greg broke the kiss. "And now I see the lawmaker not following his own law. That's ironic too."

"Hm?" Mycroft, with his eyes closed, had already fallen into the bed.

"Your underwear, Mycroft. I'm stark naked, so _this_ isn't needed." Greg said, while grabbing the waistband and pulling it down. The two of them were naked. Greg saw the opportunity and started licking Mycroft's penis. Mycroft moaned loudly, as Greg flicked his tongue on the head. Gregory got up, and started leaving a trail of kisses upwards. Then he reached the nipples, and started nibbling, kissing and licking them, while caressing the thin, curly red hairs he had in his chest. Mycroft reached to his hips, and started stroking Greg's penis up and down, in a mix of laziness and desperation. Greg shifted, positioning himself over Mycroft, and pushed inside, little by little. Mycroft stood still, waiting for him to accommodate. The only part that he moved was his hand, still stroking him.

"Whenever you're ready, Gregory."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna die." Greg started moving, and Mycroft followed him, with a slow, long pace, that went faster and faster with the time. Mycroft's hands were on Greg's hips, feeling Greg's rythm. He started nibbling Greg's nipples, which earned a throaty groan from him, and one of Gregory's hands went to his hair, combing through the now untidied and sweaty locks. They kept rocking back and forth, panting and moaning faster, until Mycroft found the zone that made Greg writhe with pleasure each time he hit it. His right hand fell from Greg's hip to his cock, and started pleasuring him. Suddenly, Greg let out a grunt and came, while his walls clenched, which made Mycroft come too. Greg fell over him, and rolled on his back. Both were panting heavily. Five minutes later, with Mycroft resting his head on Greg's chest, he broke the silence, with a whispered question.

"Now, seriously, what were you doing in my dressing room?"

"Looking for my blue shirt."

"Can I point out that my toga isn't even the same colour as your shirt?"

"Why would you have it there, in your posh wardrobe, though, if you weren't gonna use it?"

"Just in case. And we've gone through this. It's not a posh wardrobe, it's just a wide one, which comes useful. And traditionally, every lord would have one."

"Yes, yes. I had to watch Downton Abbey with you, I understand the notion of a dressing room perfectly."

"'Had to'? You loved it!"

"Okay, I did. Do you know what happened to my shirt, though?"

"It's been in the office at the Diogenes for three days."

"And it's there because...?"

"Because you came three days ago and demanded to have sex in there. And then came back with one of my shirts, instead of yours."

"True. Guess I'll have to go to France without it."

"No, we can go tomorrow morning and grab it on our way to the airport."

"It isn't in the way to the airport."

"But you look ravishing on that shirt."


End file.
